1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the sanitary industry, in particular to a water jet device for rotary massage.
2. Description of Related Art
The water jet pattern of most existing water jet devices is relatively single, such as separate water particles, cylindrical water and the like. For this reason, the designers make various improvements to combine multiple water jet patterns, for example, Chinese patent publication No. CN103028499B entitled “Reciprocating Mechanism for Water Jet device” which utilizes a reciprocating mechanism to combine and switch multiple water jet patterns to achieve a better massage effect. However, the water jet device disclosed in the publication presents a complicated mechanism involving many components, such as gear assemblies, helical worms and the like. Due to a confined space of the water jet device, it's difficult to assemble the complicated mechanism, and this may increase the cost of assembly. Furthermore, the water jet device may suffer from failure during use. Because the accumulated scale forming after being used for a period of time may affect the components, and make it impossible to realize a discretionary functions switching. Moreover, its weight is increased greatly due to the excessive number of components. Water flow additionally adds to the weight in showering operation. Thus, the product manufactured based on the publication does not enjoy market success. Further, spray pattern is changed by means of a reciprocating mechanism so as to bring out a massaging effect to an individual taking a shower. This cannot satisfy ordinary users who desire a water jet device capable of providing a water particle spray under one pattern with better massaging effects. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved water jet device which addresses the above described problems.